Jadekat Week Day 2: Tomorrow
by bardofspace
Summary: {Edited} Image belongs to kovvu.tumblr. Jade and Karkat have a fight the night before. Fluff and awkward angst included.


Jade woke up to the sun shining in her eyes through her windows. She didn't usually sleep in this late. Her vision was blurry without her glasses, but it was good enough to see the boy still asleep beside her. She always liked how peaceful Karkat was his sleep. His hair was messy, his face free of worry. He just looked do care-free, but it didn't change that she was still angry about last night.

She pulled her Skaia bed sheets off herself and got her glasses from her bedside table. Tip toeing across her room, she went down the stairs into the atrium. She took a mandarin orange to eat for her breakfast. She really wasn't in the mood to cook.

She caught a glance of her reflection in the window. Her long, dark hair was in tangles, and made her dog ears in comparison look pure white and small. She was still in her pyjamas with the Tangle Buddies logo on them. Even after sleeping in so late, she was tired.

She walked around the atrium barefooted, eating her orange while checking on her plants. They were all in pretty good condition by the looks of it. She began picking some of the ripe fruit and putting them into a basket. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her.

She knew Karkat was there, only meters away, but she couldn't look back at him. She was beyond infuriated with him, but she felt endless amount of guilt, even though there was nothing she could do. She couldn't help it that she was god tier, or that she was immortal.

She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know if she was ready to have that conversation again. She then heard him walk off, and she didn't expect to feel so lonely.

* * *

"So you're still not talking to me?" Jade had been sitting down on the couch, cleaning her rifle. She glanced up at him standing there in the doorway, then she looked back down again and continued.

"Seriously, Jade. This is getting ridiculous. Last night you said we'd talk about it tomorrow, and here it is; Yesterday's Tomorrow!"

Jade put down her rifle on the coffee table, and looked up at him coldly.

"Jesus Christ, why the fuck are you being so difficult?" He said, annoyance in his voice. "We have to talk about this this!"

"No, we don't. It's not a big deal." She argued.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Me being god tier doesn't affect us."

"Yes it does, because we both know I'm not going to live forever, but you are! Things likes that usually have a big affect on a relation!"

"You don't think I don't know that already?" She said, standing up from the couch. "You don't think it scares me that one day, you won't be here with me?"

"Scare you? Why would it scare you?"

"Because I love you!" She felt the colour drain from her face as she realised what she said. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She couldn't take it back now. She watched as Karkat took in what she just said, waiting for him to say something. He just stood there in front of her, the word still hanging in the room.

"It doesn't matter if I'm god tier or not, if I get to live forever or if I die next week, right now I love you. And I'll love you tomorrow. Even in years to come, I'll still love you. It scares me that one day I'll most likely have to live in a universe where you don't exist, and the pain of that will be unbearable, but it doesn't matter, as long as I get some time with you." He was still completely stunned. What if he didn't love her back? She began to feel like an absolute idiot. Why the fucking hell did she land all that on him now?

"Karkat, please say something." She begged. "Anything."

He slowly walked towards her. He was so close to her, she could feel his breathe fanning out on her face. Maybe this would work out better than she thought.

"You love me?" He asked, barely audible. She nodded, completely unable to find the words in her head. He cupped her cheek in his hand. Her heart was beating so rapidly as he gently placed his lips on hers. They've kissed before, but this seemed to go on until tomorrow.

Eventually they pulled away. She hadn't realised her eyes were closed until she opened them and met Karkat's.

"I'm sorry for being a brat all day." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for being an ignorant nook sucker." He said, making her giggle.

"We still have to properly talk about this." He reminded her.

"I know." She she said, but in this moment, nothing else mattered. In this moment, there was only her and Karkat.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
